


X the errand boy

by MeganauraZX



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen, Minor XZero, X gets harassed save him, Zero but at the end, humor I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganauraZX/pseuds/MeganauraZX
Summary: With Weekends becoming a regular thing at Maverick Hunter HQ, X is assigned by Signas to do some errands. His encounters are rather. Odd.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	X the errand boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for not posting for awhile, life been busy and I forget about my AO3 for a bit. But I wanted to post one final fic of 2020! Here’s hoping next year I can get at least one thing out a month. Enjoy this little one shot, and expect a lot more of those from X. (Might put them in a collection if I gets too much ahaha)

“You want me to do errands?” 

Commander Signas nodded his head. He had called me in for a talk, but I didn't expect _this._

“You like going out and I know you won’t goof off like Axl. Of course, if you don’t want to, I can ask a lower unit but…,” he trailed off, but I got his point. 

While weekends were a time for all of us to relax, the lower units definitely deserved it the most. New recruits had a lot of stress, regardless if they were a Hunter, navigator or mechanic. Newbies had a lot of pressure put on them. Especially if I, someone who has been working for the hunters for years, felt stressed at times.

“I’ll do it,” I replied. “What would you like to get?” 

“Well,” Signas rubbed the back of his head. “It’s a bit weird, but could you get me some armor polish? I need it for my boots. I don’t need anything else besides that, however, I suggest asking others for what they need. I didn’t write a list but I know others need things as well.”

“Will do, Commander!” I rose from my seat, saluted Signas, and left.

I went to my room to change out of my armor into some casual clothes. I didn’t mind if people knew who I was when I was out, but I wanted to make the most of my days off in the most comfortable way possible. I grab a small notebook and pen, preparing to write down my list.

As I exited, I saw Douglas. “Oh, hey, X!” He waved. “Long time no see.” 

“Yeah. You’ve been at one of the other HQ’s haven’t you?” 

Douglas had left our unit after the Nightmare incident, but he was never really a permanent member. He went from different HQ’s across the country, sometimes even other places, anywhere that needed someone to repair stuff. I was honestly a bit jealous since I’ve always wanted to see some of the other units, as well as the world I've been protecting, but maybe I’d get that chance soon enough. 

“I know you’ll be going soon but, do you need anything? Signas wants me to run errands.” 

“Yeah, actually!” He smiled. “I need some oil. Not the drinking kind, though. The kind for motors. If you could get me some, that would be great!” 

“Of course!” I jotted down his request under Signas’s, then waved goodbye.

I continued to walk around HQ, looking for anyone who needed anything, and to my surprise, got quite a few. 

“I’d like some clothes,” Aila told me. “I haven’t gotten much of a wardrobe and this armor gets tiring.” 

Most of the others were normal, clothes, extra parts, chips, the normal Reploid stuff. Until I got to Axl. 

“You want food?” I asked before writing down. 

“Yeah! I know we don’t need to eat but man, food is great. Hamburgers. Hot dogs. Chocolate, oh chocolate! If I could drool I’d be doing it right now.” Axl’s lips quivered, which I assumed meant he was trying to drool. I jotted down his request anyways. 

I had about twenty-five requests after I had asked everyone. I hadn’t seen Zero, but I assume he was doing his own thing. Hopefully meditating after our little session, but knowing him, he was probably training again. I didn’t bother finding him though, since I knew he didn’t want anything. 

My first trip into town went well. I found a Reploid parts store and found a few of my requests. Motor oil for Douglas, the armor polish for Signas, and some extra armor parts a few Reploids requested. I went up to the counter to pay for my things, and the Reploid standing next to the cash register looked confused. He was a big dude, the size of a Lifesaver except bulkier and had round brown armor.

“What are ya doing here kid?” He asked, causing me to tilt my head. 

“I’m just doing requests for my-“ 

“Didn’t ya read the sign. No humans allowed.” He pointed to the sign that hung on the window, which somehow I didn’t notice. 

“This isn’t a Maverick store or anything, obviously, but we don’t want any humans messing with Reploid items, you hear?” 

I gave him a dumbfounded look, my mouth opened in total disbelief. “Sir. I _am_ a Reploid. Don’t you see how I don’t have any ears?” I pushed back my hair, revealing one of my ear transmitters, even though it could still easily be seen with my hair. 

The Reploid blinked, then chuckled. “Sorry. Just never seen a Reploid wearing human clothes before.” I looked down at myself. My clothes were pretty human-like, with a t-shirt and some shorts, but I didn’t expect it to be that easy to mistake me for a human. I didn’t bother mentioning who I was, since it made things more awkward, but the Reploid seemingly forgot about it.

I took my bags and left, walking out of the shop. I looked down at my list. Next on my list was clothes. The clothes store was a couple of blocks away from where I was, to my shock there was a Reploid clothing store too. Well, it doubled as a human and Reploid clothing store, so it made me less uneasy about the first store I just went to. 

I walked in and looked around. While all the Reploid clothes were considered armor pieces, I don’t think anyone would have known if I took human clothes for a Reploid. There was no law stopping them from wearing them, it’s just armor was usually required. Alia was the only one who asked for actual clothes though, but I gathered up as much as I could that I knew she’d like. 

As I picked out the last pair of clothes and put it into a bag, I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Hey babe~,” chimed a female voice. 

I turned. It was a human. An adult lady, estimated to be in her late 20’s. She wore a red tank top that reached up to her belly, black ripped jeans, high heels, sunglasses that rested on her hair, circular golden earrings and ruby red lipstick. Her hair was brown and tied up into a messy bun. I looked at the lady in confusion.

“Um, hi. Do I know you?” 

The lady grinned, moving two fingers down my arm. “Oh I don’t, but you’re quite the hunk.” She looked down at my body. “Say. Do you have abs?”

“Huh?” I stated in even more confusion, uncomfortably pulling her hand away from me. 

“You know, abs. Your figure is in perfect shape and your arms look quite muscular. I’d assume you’d have abs. You must work out a ton.” 

“Lady I- I’m a Reploid!” The lady looked shocked, but then smiled again.

“A Reploid? That looks so much like a human? My, you _are_ a snack.” 

“Snack!?” 

I felt a sense of dread washing over me. I adored humans, but being hit on by a total stranger was not a nice feeling, and I would never wish to date a human. It felt wrong, and they didn’t need to deal with potentially being in danger over my job. 

I then noticed she grabbed a tiny piece of paper and a pen. “Say, why don’t I give you my number and we can talk?” 

I cringed. “No thanks!” And I dashed off, heading down near the check out line of the store. I heard the lady yell for me, cringing even more over the fact she’d probably chase me. Though to my relief, she didn’t. Guess she didn’t have the energy or wasn’t fast enough, either way, I was glad I’d probably never see her again. And then, that left the rest of my list: Food. Who mainly Axl asked for. And a few others asking for Reploid drinks if that counts. 

I didn’t _want_ to get Axl food, like, actual food, but I knew I didn’t have a choice. He’d constantly nag me on if I didn’t, plus I didn’t want everyone in HQ to get the impression I hated him, when I didn’t. He was annoying, but a brave hearted hunter and gave positive vibes to everyone he meant, it was hard not to like the kid. 

I walked a bit ahead and noticed an outdoor market, which made me even more relieved than running away from that lady. It meant I could find what I please without anyone bugging me. They even had drinks for Reploids on sale, despite the majority being human food. I grabbed those cans, and anything I assumed Axl would like.

I was also glad the last of my items weren’t that heavy, I already felt exhausted from carrying around the first bag, and the second bag didn’t help. Let alone 3 bags was one too much.

But as I was paying for my stuff, I spied someone standing not too far from me. A Reploid with black armor, and silver hair, giving out free samples to strangers. 

“It can’t be…” I squinted, looking at the Reploid, but it was. He turned, making direct eye contact with me, a smirk formed on his face. My hunch was right, it was Dynamo. 

“Is that you X?” He walked over to me, looking me up and down. I was surprised he even recognized me, considering how he never once saw my hair. Was my face just recognizable to him and him only? 

“What are you doing here?” I growled, but he patted me on the back, as if we were buddies. 

“Relax X, I’m done with that Maverick business.” 

“You can’t be _done_ with Maverick business. Once you're a Maverick, you're a Maverick. No going back.” 

Dynamo shook his head, still smirking. “Ah, ah, ah, can’t be a Maverick if you never _were_ one.” 

“You were never Maverick!?” 

“Shhh-,“ Dynamo covered my mouth, but it didn’t stop how angry I felt. “I only worked for Sigma for some cash, it was an inside job from a friend.” He winked. “I never was about killing people, but if it gets me paid, I’ll do what I please. However, After the Nightmare incident, Sigma went off into real crazy territory and I booked it. Until that guy cools it, don’t expect me being ‘Maverick’ anytime soon.” 

He removed his hand from my mouth, and I looked at him, in a mix of disappointment and utter rage. 

“You're still a criminal.” Was all I could say, yet he shrugged it off. 

“Can’t argue there, since I do have my ways around the system,” he laughed. “But I sure did miss you. Maybe you should come back here sometime, I’m always free.” He winked as he said that. 

_Was he flirting with me?_ I asked myself, feeling my cringe from earlier come on. I didn’t want to believe it. Dynamo of all people crushing on me, but he was probably just trying to be manipulative. 

“I’d rather not, thanks.” 

“Aw, too bad.” He said in a clearly faked sad tone. “You could make this place much less boring, the great Mega Man X, roaming freely in aaaAAAAAAAAA-” 

I watched as Dynamo flew before me, landing 10 feet away into a pile of watermelons. Usually, I wouldn’t laugh at that kind of act, but knowing Dynamo, I couldn’t help it. I looked over at who had caused it, and was somehow not surprised to see a familiar friend. It was Zero, on his motorbike. Can’t remember the last time he actually used that. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Commander wanted me to check on ya, and glad I did.” He looked over to Dynamo, who was busy slipping on broken melons. “Do we arrest him?” I shook my head. 

“No. As much as I want to, unless he actually goes Maverick or steals something, we should leave him be. That’s not to say I’ll always let him off easy just-“ 

“Don’t wanna deal with it right now?” 

I nodded. 

I didn’t want to let Dynamo do as he pleased, and maybe it was for the better if I got rid of him now. Yet something told me he’d get away, if proof of our first two encounters were anything to go off by. 

“Also you better not walk back, you got too many bags.” Zero grabbed on, placing it on a compartment of the bike. I placed the others in as well, and sat behind him. 

“So, back to HQ?” He asked, gripping the handles. 

“Yes, however. Mind if we just drop off the groceries.” He turned, giving me a look. “You have something in mind?” “Yes, I would like to see the sunset. It’ll be dark soon.” He didn’t comment, but I could tell by his small smile he was up for it. 

“Hold on tight.” He revved the engine, flying off, passing everyone. I wondered how many people knew I was X, or figured something was going on here, but I didn’t care. I was with him and that’s all that mattered.

HQ came into view pretty quick, making me glad I didn’t use my bike. I liked riding it, but I would have never gotten to walk around as much as I wanted to. Standing outside was Axl, looking bored out of his mind. 

Zero stopped the bike, getting off it and grabbed my groceries. “Stay here.” He whispered to me. 

He then handed the groceries to Axl. “HEY! Why are you giving me these?” He whined. “Half of this isn’t even what I asked for.” 

“Sorry Axl, but X needs some time alone. I could use some too.” He walked back, hopping back on the bike, and looked at Axl, who gave Zero a weird look back. 

“Have fun, whatever you two are doing.” He mumbled as he walked back inside. 

“You ready?” He said softly, “I’m going even faster this time.” I wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my face into his long golden mane. “Comfy are we?” I smiled, closing my eyes as we took off. 

The wind rushing through both of our hair felt so oddly calming. I opened my eyes slightly, seeing the sun. The yellow and orange colors covering the sky, with faint clouds passing by. It was such a simple yet beautiful sight to see. I didn’t even know where we were going but I couldn’t say I cared. I just needed this after all that had happened. 

Today may not have been one of my most stressful days, but I’ve certainly had better ones. Yet here, in this moment, with him, it felt almost like the best day of my life. “Thank you,” was all I said, as I closed my eyes, and we continued to drive, for as far as we could go, with the sun setting on our beautiful city.


End file.
